Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid and semi-solid state electrolyte composites which contain an electrically insulating fibrous structure, which is saturated with an ion conductive solid state matrix, which has been solidified by an alkali metal triflate salt, or an alkaline earth metal trillate salt and a radiation curable polymer.